Carved
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: What would you do if your boyfriend was brutally murdered before your very eyes? Mitchie/OC Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

Carved

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: TADA!

–

She smiled laughing as he carted her off to his car.

She kicked a bit.

"Put me down!"

He lifted her up as she slid down.

"Nope. Birthday girl doesnt walk!"

She giggled.

"Austin put me down!"

"No!"

She squirmed up and pulled on his long brown hair.

"Ow! Okay, okay Ill put you down."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, just no more yanking on my hair."

He softly rubbed to spot she pulled on.

"Okay. So where are we going!"

He smiled.

"For me to know and you to eventually find out."

She groaned.

"Come on Austin. Just one little hint!"

"Nope. Youve got to wait."

She pouted and stood outside the car.

He sighed.

"Get in the car or Im going to have to put you in myself."

"Fine."

She got in still pouting.

"Just wait. Its no more than 10 minutes."

"Can I guess?"

"Fine. Doesnt mean youll get an answer."

"Okay."

She thought about it.

"Is it.. The Open Kitchen?"

He laughed.

"No."

"Cibbo?"

"Wrong again."

"Alimento, Mangiare, Vive, Pane..."

"No, no, no, and no."

She groaned.

"Just tell me already!"

"I think you can wait another 2 minutes!"

Pulling past the restaurant her mouth dropped open.

"No, turn around. Your buying me a whopper. Im not letting you drain your bank account like this!"

"Ive been saving up. So shut up and take it."

She sighed.

"No. Way to expensive."

"I wouldnt be taking you if I didnt have the money to take you."

She sighed.

"Your asking for me to hurt you."

"Fine. As long as I know I spoiled you on your birthday."

She grumbled as he took her into Capriccio.

"Oh stop it. Its not everyday someone turns 18 and finds out they are going to the college of their dreams."

"I know. But really Austin?"

"Really."

She sighed.

Sitting down he scooted his chair close to her.

She scooted away a bit.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Just personal bubble. You know?"

"Yeah okay.."

They turned as they heard a crash and someone scream.

Mitchie jumped seeing a man run in.

Her eyes wide she stared.

The man ran through the restaurant.

He stopped at Austin.

And wrapped his hands around his neck.

Mitchie let out a little yip seeing that.

The man yelled.

"Im not going back! If you try and drag me back to that nuthouse than I kill the boy!"

Austin looked at her scared.

She continued to stare shocked and scared.

He tried gettitng out of the grip.

The guy tightened his grip.

Austin began to turn interesting shades of purple.

Mitchie couldnt do anything.

Only watch.

People in uniforms came running in.

And the man hadnt lied.

He squeezed harder on Austins neck.

Until everyone heard a sickening snap.

Mitchie felt like she was going to puke.

The people in uniforms grabbed the man as everything started to blur together.

She lay her head down.

That didnt just happen, she told herself.

She felt sick.

She put her head between her knees.

She was going to puke.

And she did.

All over the floor next to Austins body.

She didnt cry.

Only continued to puke and puke and puke.

She buried her head between her knees feeling someone help her leave.

She didnt really register what was happening.

All that she knew was that her boyfriend was just killed.

And all she did was vomit all over his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Carved

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: AH MA GAHD!! PEOPLZ LIKE IT THEYZ REALLY LIKZ IT!!

–

Austins funeral had been scheduled for a week later.

Mitchie had already received a flood of emails, phone calls, everything.

There was even someone who came to the house to see her.

She felt like screaming.

All she did was date him for 6 months.

She wasnt family.

She wasnt planning on playing the distraught girlfriend.

But the only reaction she did have was staring at those messages.

The ones stating to her.

"Mitchie we are so sorry. We knew how much you guys liked eachother."

And at least 3 our of 4 people cried as they stated a message like that.

She simply deleted every single one.

Every single text message.

Every single phone call.

Every single email.

He was gone.

She couldnt change that.

It had happened.

They were officially over.

And she thought she had come to terms with that.

But really.

She never did.

Every night as she tried to fall asleep all she could see was his face purple.

In pain.

Begging her silently.

Guilt covered her like a blanket.

She should have done more than just sit there looking dumb.

She should have tried to save him.

But all she did was sit there and watch.

As he silently begged her.

Some nights she would fall back to sleep after hours of troubled thoughts.

And some nights.

Silent tears would roll down her cheeks knowing it was all her fault.

And she would sit there.

Staring out a window.

Or a wall.

Or anything.

Some nights she would stare at a mirror.

And look at herself.

She would see the dark circles under her eyes and her scrawny face that made her cheekbones appear sharp.

She saw how white she was.

Just like Austin as he lay there.

And she knew she deserved it.

It was punishment.

For watching him writhe and die.

As she looked in the mirror she would lightly run a finger along her thin lips.

Push back her stringy hair.

And stare at herself big eyed.

Punishment was being served.

This is what she deserved.

She earned it.

It was her fault.

Her fault.

Her fault.

Those two words reverberated off the back of her skull.

Bouncing in her head.

And as she stared at herself in the mirror one morning a soft meek knock landed on her door.

She didnt respond.

"Mitchie?"

No response.

She continued to softly trace her sharp edges.

Her chin.

Her cheeks.

Her nose.

Everything.

"Mitchie. Austins funeral is in 3 hours. Are you going?"

She could already see her mother standing outside the door holding a simple black dress.

All that erupted slowly from Mitchie was a quiet mouselike no.

But it was heard.

Because her mom went away.

Leaving Mitchie to enjoy her own self destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

Carved

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: News on Shredded Papers.

–

Looking in the mirror she softly traced the indents in her lips.

The dried blood.

And the scabs.

Her lips looked red against her pale face.

It was a sinister, disturbing look.

The type one would expect to see in a mirror haunting them in a movie.

She softly dragged her bleeding finger tips down her mirror leaving thin streaks of blood in their wake.

She ran her yellow fingernails along the thin cracks in the mirror.

The cracks that if she looked closely enough she could faintly see the ghostly image of Austin buried.

He was trapped in the mirror.

But just like his death.

She only stared.

She had grown used to this.

For it showed her she truly had gone insane with guilt.

Her lights were off.

Her eyes were large as reflection of reflection showed in her dark eyes.

She had gone against the world.

And lost.

And she wasnt taking that chance any more.

She was never going to leave her room.

Her college letters piled up on her dresser.

She never opened them.

She wasnt going to go to school.

She was going to stare at herself in the dark.

Slowly losing her mind.

Until the day she died.

She didnt care about which dorm, or classes she would attend.

For it all was just a faint memory no longer existent to her.

It was a life she felt as though she had never lived.

For all she knew now was the deep abyss of depression that she was stuck in.

And she didnt fear that she would never get out.

She didnt care.

This was what she had brought herself down to.

A guilt induced depression.

It didnt mean that she never had feelings for him.

But feelings had played very little.

Because when she watched him hang there.

She wasnt really scared or worried.

She was mostly guilty.

If she hadnt been a push over.

If she hadnt told him she wanted to do something.

Any way she could have prevented it.

She thought it up.

And it tore at her.

Until she was reduced to nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Carved

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: A note for all readers. Dont even bother with flaming me. I can tell you right now Ive gotten it far to often and your going to have hell to pay.

–

The day that her mother forced herself into Mitchies room was the day Mitchie was told this couldn't continue.

She had been scheduled to go to college in two weeks.

Her mother had filled out the forms for her.

She was going to go.

Whether she liked it or not.

Mitchie sat on her bed staring at her mom blankly as she opened up windows and sprayed air freshener.

She grabbed Mitchie and through her in the shower.

Mitchie hated her mother.

She was 18.

She didnt have to do what her mother said.

But she had let her.

She had let her mom throw her in the shower with a bottle of shampoo, soap, and a razor.

She had pinched her nose the whole time.

Mitchie knew she no longer had a choice.

She was going to have to get over Austin.

Or at least seem like it for the next two weeks.

She was going to college.

And then she would hide again.

No one would know.

No one would tell.

She would have complete solitary.

She thought about how stupid it was of her mother to leave a razor.

Granted she needed it.

But still.

She couldn't help but run her fingers over the sharp jagged edges softly leaving rows of lines along her finger tips.

It hurt.

It was justice.

She didn't enjoy it.

But she knew Austin would.

Revenge was going to be served.

And she had no choice about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!

–

The small nicks stung.

Mitchie ignored the stinging pain every time she used her fingers.

She ignored the horrible pain as the smooth metal of the door knob to her dorm touched the fresh nicks.

She wished for the foreign objects that ran along the surface of everything on earth to crawl in and infect her.

And kill her.

She opened up the door to find a jock strap hanging against a lamp.

She stared at it blankly.

Some guys stared at her.

She stood there.

She softly muttered something about probably having the wrong dorm.

One of them bellowed out a question.

"Name?"

She softly let out Mitchie Torres.

"Nope, your in the right place."

She didnt give a reply.

Simply grabbed her bag and lugged it in.

The other guys left leaving it to her and one other guy.

He smiled at her.

"Im Shane."

She ignored him and turned to unpack.

He softly grabbed her hand.

She tried yanking it away.

He turned her hand over and looked at the small nicks.

"Lovely, please dont get blood on the floors."

She glared at him and yanked her hand away.

"Fine."

He let go of her and walked out.

"Ill be back in 20 if you need anything."

She muttered ass and ignored him after that.

What she didnt know was that she had a small longing in the pit of her stomach growing.

A small ball.

No bigger then a ping pong ball.

But it was going to grow large.

And things would change.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: OMG IM SO SORRY! Yes Im still alive. Ive just been SOOO busy! Ill make up for it on Saturday. Promise.

–

Mitchie tried to brush off his comment.

He was no one important.

His opinon didnt matter.

It shouldnt matter.

But it still dug its way under her skin and left itself bothering her.

She dropped her shirts into the small dresser she brought with her.

She was barely paying attention to the shirts as a soft thud left each one that hit the ply wood of the dresser.

'Dont get blood on the floors.'

It was such a snide stinging comment.

The type that a normal person would retaliate to.

But then again.

Mitchie wasnt necessarily normal anymore.

She sat on her bed staring at the blank drywall of the room.

She blinked at it taking in small shallow breaths.

She softly traced the rough edges on her shirt closing her eyes and memorizing the feel of it.

She jumped hearing a door slam and someone walk in.

She turned to see Shane storming through.

She just stared as he ignored her.

She blinked mindlessly before going back to unpacking.

He threw something to her.

She stared at it.

She picked up the box and threw it back at him.

"Oh come on, theres gotta be a reason your so tight lipped."

"Its not sexual tension."

She told him that in a small weak voice.

"Then what is it."

"Nothing that should matter if you know it or not."

"Were gonna be living together. You might as well tell me."

"No, I wont. Some secrets are for me only."

She slammed her dresser shut and walked out of the room.

He followed her.

"Okay, then what if we become friends."

"I dont want friends."

"So your telling me you dont even have like a girlfriend."

"Nope."

She was scaring herself.

No one had been able to make her talk that much in a while.

"Come on Mitchie, we have to live together, might as well enjoy it."

"why do you want to."

"Because I rather not live with a sour puss for a year. Now come on."

she sighed.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry for not updating.

Ive just been on the wall about it after posting a new story MONSTER

sorry I just wanted to wait before asking for readers :)

So will you go read it?

And make it feel special just like all my other stories?

–

Mitchie softly dug her nails into her thigh sitting in a small, noisy cramped coffee shop.

Shane smiled a bit at her peeling at the paper cup sitting in front of him.

She bit her lip trying to block out the noises.

Shane muttered a few sentences that she ignored.

He was simply trying to break the silence.

He softly signed dipping his finger into his coffee letting it fall off his finger and onto the cheap plastic table.

He finally did break the silence.

Earning him a shocked, hollowed look from Mitchie.

"Why did you decide to do CO-ED dorm rooming? Unless your into chicks or something."

She softly muttered an answer.

"What?"

She spoke up.

"My mom did it, she probably thought it was time I got a boyfriend again."

"Oh, well I lied so I could pick up chicks."

He smiled at her.

She gave no response.

He let out another sigh.

"So you said its about time for another boyfriend. Are you the breakie or the dumpie."

"Neither."

"Neither?"

She sighed looking him in the eye.

"Its really something I rather not talk about."

He smiled.

"What, was it like a man made of plastic. A fake boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then what."

She stood up slammed her hands on the table.

"I dont want to talk about it."

Her stance gave the impression that she should be yelling.

Tearning his head off.

But she wasnt.

She was speaking softly.

Perhaps not calmly.

Definitly on othe verge of hysterical.

But she was speaking softly.

One of the few inevitable things that you would expect to see from someone standing up with their hands on the table practically glaring at someone.

She softly walked away.

People were staring in shock.

They had heard the commotion caused by her getting up.

But they hardly expected her expression would be mostly shown in body language.

Shane stared at her walking away as he tossed his cup in the garbage.

He was most definitely sharing a room with a very strange room.

He already knew this was going to shape out to become a very strange year.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Its official! Ive been writing Camp Rock fanfiction for the past year as of TODAY! I love all of you. I wouldnt have this story, Anorexics of America, Bandaged Heart, 24 Simple Notes, Invisible, Misery Loves Company or a lot of NEW ideas I have if I didnt have you amazing guys to keep me writing! Now can you give me a little anniversary gift?

Good.

REVIEW! Tell your friends about this story! Please :)

**Just one more thank you. Thank you to everyone who has been here for me since I first posted Noise Not Music, my first CR story which was posted today. Please go read Noise Not Music. It is truly my baby :) **

Thanks!

Ari 3

–

Mitchie sighed laying in her single cot.

She left it plain.

She knew most girls just couldnt wait to decorate it.

She couldnt wait to get away from it.

It felt like every time she closed her eyes all she could see was that haunting scene.

And it pierced her.

She felt so selfish.

She hadnt cried over HIM.

She hadnt done anything.

But feel sorry for herself.

Maybe she should fix that.

Try and move on with her life.

Or at least try to.

She sighed.

This was not going to be easy.

But then again, when was anything easy?

–

Shane came back into the dorm room to find Mitchie stripping.

He stared at her shocked not making a sound before she noticed and screamed.

"Oh my god! How long have you been standign there?"

He didnt answer.

Just stared at her like a fish out of water.

"Answer me!"

"Um... long enough for you to completely strip?"

She blushed and started throwing clothes on.

"Oh my god. You perv!"

"Im sorry! I couldnt help myself..just wow.."

And then he realized something.

"Wait, thats the most youve said to me the whole time youve been here."

"So?"

"Wow."

"Just buzz off perv."

She was smiling a bit.

But if Shane were to look in her eyes.

He would find that same broken look.

With those memories still carved into them forever.


End file.
